


Want

by angelt626



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: Except there's a bit of feels, F/M, PWP, Sex, Sex Pollen, Swearing, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelt626/pseuds/angelt626
Summary: Sex pollen is a pain in the ass to deal with, as Clint and Bobbi both find out to be the case.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_inthe_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/gifts).



> Yup, sex pollen. I have no complaints about this happening.
> 
> And yes, it's meant to have no plot, but the bit towards the end....I have no idea where that came from. I apologize in advance.

She made it about a mile or so when it hit her.

It wasn't slow; it hit her with all the force of a battering ram. For some unknown reason, Bobbi was overcome with the need to have sex. And plenty of it, as soon as she possibly could. She considered herself to be a woman with a fairly healthy sex drive, but it'd been awhile since she’d gotten laid last. Maybe that was it. “I'm just horny, and seeing Clint did not help,” she said aloud with a firm nod. _Damn him and his sexy arms and all of him to hell, that jerk._ They'd been on a mission with the rest of the team when she’d gotten hit with...something, something even she couldn't put a name to. She’d been thrown off for a brief moment before she helped take out the bad guy responsible, some wannabe villain, and going their separate ways after getting a cleanup crew involved. Now, however, she was fervently wishing she and Clint hadn't gone their own ways. So yes, A shower, some wine and food, and then a go with her vibrator would do the trick nicely. Like hell was she going to ask her ex-husband for sex just because she was horny, though she knew she could and he'd say yes. The fact that they were both single helped greatly.

Bobbi cursed fluently in multiple languages when she saw a sea of red tail lights in front of her. “What the hell?” she muttered to herself as she came to a stop behind a car. She checked the maps app on her phone, saw that there was a traffic backup for at least the next mile or two, making her groan and throw the car into park. She pressed her thighs together, her hand slipping between them for some kind of relief, but there wasn't much to be had. 

Fuck it. 

She was never more grateful than in that moment for the darkly tinted windows that adorned her car, making it almost impossible for someone to see inside it. Bobbi bit her lip as she looked around, unzipped her tacsuit, then slipped her hand inside and between her thighs with a hum of relief. She rubbed her clit hard and fast, needing no preamble. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Clint being the one to do this to her; his callused fingers touching her as he nipped her hip, his other hand toying with her breasts. Her breathing grew shallow as the pleasure coiled tighter and tighter before she climaxed hard, a loud whine escaping her as her pussy spasmed against her fingers. Bobbi relaxed with a contented sigh, grabbing a wet wipe from the console and cleaning up. Might not have been the best way to take care of things, but she felt better, so there was that. Luckily, the cars in front of her began creeping forward just in time for her to start following them. “Now I can just go home, eat and relax,” she told herself. “No vibrator needed.”

The universe was determined to screw with her for saying that, it seemed, because not only did having an orgasm not do the trick, but within five minutes, she was worse than she had been before. Blessedly, the cars began to keep moving, albeit at a snail's pace and driving her mad. The temptation to use the shoulder of the road to speed home was very bad, but Bobbi just barely managed not to break the law. 

She whipped into her parking space ten minutes later with a screech of her car tires, raced up the stairs to her condo, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of one Clint Barton at her front door. Her eyes roamed over him from bottom to top, seeing him with a very distinct hard-on, a low whine in her throat. He looked just as great as he had before, still in his tacsuit, which did wonderful things for his arms. And was that food she smelled?

Bobbi's eyes met his and oh hell, he had the same look in his eyes that she was sure was in hers: nothing but undiluted lust, the fact that there was a myriad of issues between them notwithstanding. They could deal with those later. “Is that what I think it is?” she said by way of greeting, pointing to the box and bag next to him. 

“If you think it's a New York-style deep dish pizza with mushrooms and meat lovers on it, along with a bottle of wine, then yes,” he hummed, eyeing her appreciatively as he rose to his feet.

“I do, yeah. Why are you here?” Bobbi asked coyly as she moved past him to unlock the door, gasping softly when she felt him pressed against her backside. _Well, okay then._

“I think you already know the answer to that, birdie. I got hit with something, and I'm pretty sure you did, too. Maybe even the rest of the team,” he rumbled lowly.

“What makes you so sure you got hit with something and that I did too?”

“Because you've always been able to get me hot for you, but this time, it's different.”

“You too, huh?” Bobbi replied, arching backward into him, loving the hiss he expelled.

“Yes, and it sucks. Trust me, I tried taking care of it already, but jerking off just…” he trailed off helplessly.

“Makes it worse, I know. I did the same thing in the car on the way here, didn't do any good.”

“Ugh, so that leaves us with just one question, then.”

“What's that?” Bobbi queried, looking over her shoulder to find him looking at her like he couldn't decide between wanting to eat her out or fuck her.

“Do you want this? If you don't, I'll leave and that'll be it, but this is the only time I'm asking. I'm...not sure I'd be able to stop to ask, and I figured it was best to ask before I can’t,” he admitted with a wan smile.

She bit the inside of her lip and was quiet for a moment, considering the pros and cons inside her head. Mind made up, she pressed back against him purposely, intimately. “Yes.”

His response was to kiss her desperately as he pushed her against the door with a growl, his hands moving all over her. Bobbi whined his name as she tried to retrieve her keys, her hands shaking so badly she missed the lock more than once. Clint, on the other hand, smirked against her neck, his hands stroking, teasing, pulling. “Problem there, little bird?”

“You could be a little more helpful, ya know,” she growled as she reached behind her, her nimble fingers slipping inside his pants and making him groan. 

“You were doing just fi--oh fuck, don't stop doing that,” he moaned as she palmed his cock. Snatching the keys from her hands, he missed the hole a few times with muttered curses ("Don't you say a word") before he stabbed the right one into the lock and turned it, grinding his hips against her ass. 

“We better get, ooh, inside, now,” she panted as his mouth coursed over her neck. “Get the food.” She nearly kicked the door in her attempt to get it open, hurrying in as she kicked her combat boots off and shoving at her tacsuit. 

“Food’s for later. Sex now, please,” he groaned but did as he was told before shutting and locking the door behind him. He'd never stripped faster in his life than he did as he followed her into the bedroom, watching as she did the same, articles strewn everywhere. 

Bobbi smirked as she wriggled out of her scant panties and even tinier bra. “You're reading my mind, sport.”

Clint chuckled and kicked off his boxer briefs as he watched her hungrily. “Lady gets the choice of position for the first round.”

“Someone's bossy.”

“Damn straight.”

“Don't get too cocky,” she winked cheekily.

“Too late for that.”

“And what makes you think there's gonna be a second time?” Bobbi snorted as she got on her hands and knees, her eyes dark with lust.

“Because that's like expecting someone to only eat one potato chip outta the bag; it’s not gonna happen because they're gonna want more, so they'll eat more. Same with us; we've never only had sex once, birdie,” Clint replied as he crawled onto the bed behind her hurriedly, his lips brushing across her lower back.

“Not that you aren’t wonderful with that mouth of yours, but if you don’t get inside of me in the next ten seconds, you’re going to wake up with your bow up your ass, and there definitely won’t be a second time,” Bobbi snarled even as she arched her back.

“That a promise?”

“Just shut up and--ohhh,” she moaned happily as he thrust inside of her smoothly.

He replies with a hum of his own, his hands roaming her body as his hips met hers before withdrawing, only to repeat the motion. The sounds of skin slapping against skin accompanied by moans and grunts began to reverberate throughout the bedroom as they moved together. Bobbi whimpered his name like it was her personal mantra, her hands clutching the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Clint didn't need a map or instructions; he knew she was as close as he was. He reached around and began to rub her clit, but he did it so slowly, she wanted to scream.

“Please, please, please,” she whined loudly, bucking her hips for more friction. She was nearly there…

Clint smirked and teased her ear with his teeth, knowing what she wanted. “Please what?”

“Let me come, damn it!” 

“S’all I wanted to hear, babe,” he muttered as he circled his fingers over her clit, the heel of his hand pressed against the mound of her pussy. Bobbi yelled out in rapture as she peaked, her arms shaking with the force of her climax. Clint coaxed her through her orgasm as he thrust into her with a frenzy, his own satiation making him call her name in wonder. 

He collapsed against her back but kept his weight on his forearms, managing not to crush her, and kissed the back of her neck. Bobbi hummed softly and shifted her hips forward, giggling when he bucked his hips involuntarily.

“Whoa there, cowboy. Give me a minute, yeah?” she laughed breathlessly.

“Give you more than a minute; I’m not a fucking machine,” he grinned as he slipped out of her and rolled effortlessly onto his back in one movement. 

“Damn, and here I was hoping. Guess we’ll have to work on that response time.”

Clint laughed and pulled her close, kissing her softly. “Feel better now?”

“Like the edge has worn off, but it’s still there and isn’t going away anytime soon, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, it does,” he nodded with a smile, his eyes slowly widening.

“What is it?”

“Please tell me you're still on birth control or something,” Clint replied as he sat up on his elbows.

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” Bobbi retorted, shaking her head incredulously.

“Yes, and I meant it, so please answer me. Are you?” he repeated firmly.

“Yeah, we're good.”

“Okay, good,” he murmured, reclining onto his back again.

“If I weren’t, would it be such a big deal?” she asked quietly.

“Honestly? Yeah, it would. Not a bad thing, but I just…” he trailed off helplessly with a sigh, thoughts of Francis on his mind making his heart twinge in his chest. The road of ‘what if?’ was one that he traveled down too frequently; best not to go down it too far today.

Bobbi must have seen the look on his face because she stroked his cheek with a somber nod. “I know what you mean,” she intoned sadly, her eyes closing in pain as she remembered.

“I’m sorry,” Clint sighed, all the breath expelling from his chest as he held her close. “I didn’t mean to go there, it just happened.”

“No, it’s okay, I know you didn’t. It’s not like either of us can forget it happened, Clint,” she smiled wistfully. “It happened, and it was terrible, but remembering it isn’t a bad thing, you know?”

“Yeah, I do, but it still hurts, all these years later.”

“Not sure that it ever really stops.”

“Yeah.” They were both quiet and contemplative for a long moment, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her, drawing patterns on her back. She moved to get out of the bed when an arm tightened around her waist. “Where you goin’?”

“To get dressed. That okay?”

“Not really. The fact that you have to wear clothes is practically a crime, but if you didn’t, then everyone else would see what you look like naked, so that’s not a good idea either. Plus, I do recall saying something about a round two,” Clint hummed as he began kissing down her chest.

Bobbi arched into his touch with a smile, her fingers curling in his hair. “Thought you said you weren’t a fucking machine?”

“I find myself up for another round sooner than I thought,” he smirked as he stroked her hips.

“Mmm, is that so?”

“Uh huh. Unless you don’t think you’re up for it.”

Bobbi snorted in reply, nudging his shoulder with a knee. “Oh, I’m up for it, sport. Count on that,” her smile fading into a look that was a cross of curiosity and wonder.

“What is it?”

“If we got hit, what about everyone else?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened:   
> 1) Because reasons  
> 2) Because I've lost control of my life and I needed it  
> 3) stars_inthe_sky wrote it first and I figured "eh, why not?"   
> 4) Plus there's no shame in PWP for my favorite ship! ♥  
> 5) All of the above, let's be honest


End file.
